


A Different Way

by orphan_account



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lou Snaps.





	A Different Way

“Of course I failed, of course I did! I’m a prototype!” Lou pointed at himself

Everyone gasped, a quiet whisper in the crowd asked,

“What’s a prototype?” Followed by an exhausted sigh.

Lou fell on his knees and was on the ground like a dog with fours on the ground,  
He started shaking, and then quiet drops of tears were heard falling on the floor.

Everyone froze.

A whimpering sobbing came out of Lou’s mouth, and his hands tightened into a fist he raised it looking as if he was about to punch the ground. However he slowly lowered his fist, grasping at the cold floor.

“Do you know what it feels like?” Lou said through shaken breaths, “To be here all of these years? To guide every doll into perfection? Kn-Knowing you’ll never be loved?” He stuttered looking up at Moxy, with tear glazed eyes.

Moxy with her mouth agape couldn’t respond, this was a totally different Lou!

Lou grasped at the air, tears falling

“I’ll never be able to go there, to the big world, to be loved, to be played with, to meet MY human!” He shouted his voice hoarse, like he was pained and dying.

Moxy suddenly understood, they were a bit like Lou, Lou was frustrated that he who was considered to be perfect had to stay in this place and yet they came in and had the chance to go into the big world.

Lou stood up, visible tear marks disappearing as he wiped his face and his hair a little more messy.

He stared directly at Moxy and her friends.

He looked at the ground,

“Go.”

Blunt and clear.

“Huh?”

“I said go, go already to the Big World! Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“B-But!”

“I, I don’t want to see any of you anymore, just go to the Big World.”

He looked away and started walking, he never looked back.


End file.
